


Names Have Power

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seperis' series <i>Down to Agincourt</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Names Have Power

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Game of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592838) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



 

 

 

'  "The past is part of us, though, no help for it," the woman beside him says softly, and Dean turns to look at her. "And it doesn't necessarily have to be our own." Tilting her head, she peers up at him for a moment before extending a small hand. "This is how you do it now, right?"

Rolling his eyes, he takes it and raises his eyebrows; despite the soft, uncallused skin and manicured nails, her grip is firm. "Dean Winchester, and let me guess--I don't get a name from you?"

"I only have the one right now," she says apologetically as she withdraws her hand. "It's complicated, but--"

"Names have power," he says causally and notes her surprise in satisfaction. "Answer to the wrong one--" Crap, Cas didn't actually tell him what happened then. "Bad shit happens."

"If you're not careful, you could end up as someone else entirely," she says seriously, which he assumes is indeed bad shit from her expression. "True names are even worse; to know the name is to have claim to that which acknowledges it as their own. Seems small," she admits. "One person, a ten, a hundred who know your name and thus claim you in it, that's nothing. But thousands? Millions? Billions? Each one with an idea of their own of who you are; it's hard to keep your own when you could be any or all of them."  '

 

 

\- Game of God, Chapter 8

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/The-past-is-part-of-us-566460539


End file.
